


Tea and Porn

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuchiki Byakuya only hired servants that he trusted and had even fewer that were allowed a certain intimacy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live-with-love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's notes: So I did a drabble awhile back for this sort of AU, it's kind of a bit vague on facts but I see it as a kind of Victorian-esque setting.  
> This is for the service card on one of my kink bingo cards

Kuchiki Byakuya was a mysterious man of noble stature. He kept to himself in his manor, set out of the way of any main cities. He had a few servants that he trusted, who would cook his meals and keep the place clean.

Hisagi in particular was very attentive and one of very few he allowed to attend to him _completely_. The boy had come to him at the age of 18 with an impressive list of previous employers, including Ukitake. A quick phone call to him soothed Byakuya’s nerves, nerves he felt whenever he let someone new into his house, and Hisagi was hired.

 

To begin with he’d been efficient, far better than Renji when he first started – though that didn’t take much - but not quite at the same level that the red-head was now. He’d still needed to be asked for things or given pointed looks. 

Hisagi was a quick learner, though. It hadn’t been long before he could pick up on subtle clues; a change in body language or some sort of movement that even Byakuya himself was not entirely aware of. Now within seconds of these cues Byakuya would be presented with a cup of tea and biscuits or offered a foot massage or a back to put his feet up on. 

Hisagi took everything in his stride even now that he attended to more physical needs. It had been a quiet moment in Byakuya’s study, Hisagi having just set Byakuya’s tea on the coffee table before him, that he’d attended to something intimately for his Master.

 

Hisagi silently set down the tea, taking the time to glance over his employer. He was silent, no acknowledgement of the hot beverage or his presence given, as he read a book – it looked to be something fictional – while sat on the small sofa. 

Something about his Master was a little tense though. Certainly a different tense to when his Master required a back or foot massage. It definitely wasn’t a stressed tense.

“What is it, Hisagi?” 

He paled; he’d been staring too long and now he was faced with that piercing gaze as it seemed to strip him down and see right through him. “I was just thinking that you looked tense, sir.”

“I see.” The noble set his book down and picked up his tea, sipping it. “Do you know what is causing this tenseness you have spotted?”

Hisagi surveyed him for a moment longer before shaking his head. “No, sir. But I know it’s not the same as when you are usually stressed.”

Byakuya took another sip of his tea. “Ukitake-san told me you were perceptive but I had not realised how much…” he murmured to himself. “You are correct Hisagi. It is to do with the book I’m reading.” He placed a delicate hand on the book in question and slid it over to the teenager. “I believe if you take a look inside you shall understand.”

The cover was plain and the title innocuous as Shuuhei opened and flicked a few pages in. His eyes widened a little as he found himself reading some high fantasy gay porn. Not that that was something to turn his head - he was pretty familiar with reading or looking at pornography, he was just finding it hard to get his head around Lord Kuchiki reading this sort of thing.

He couldn’t lie; it wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ fantasised about his Master. It was hard not to with the noble’s looks and the babbling about sexual encounters with him that Renji did when he’d had a few too many cups of sake to drink. Renji certainly didn’t ever skip on details. 

Shuuhei closed the book and slid it back over to his Master. 

“You may leave if you wish, Hisagi. This is not in any part of your contract, it would be a personal, mutual agreement.”

He nodded; Renji had said something like that. “You want _me_ to stay?” 

A small smile graced Byakuya's lips. “I am not adverse to it if you are not.” 

 

Hisagi took the tea cup from Byakuya’s hands and set it on the coffee table once more before straddling the noble, who smirked a little. “I should have guessed Renji would tell tales.” His hands slid up Hisagi’s thighs, a thumb rubbing slow, teasing circles very close to his servant’s clothed cock.

“He doesn’t like to skip on details, sir.”

“No I suppose he wouldn’t.” Byakuya whispered, an almost smug smirk on his lips, before he tugged Hisagi down into a heated kiss. Hisagi moaned and melted into the touches, hands wandering curiously over his Master’s chest, fumbling slightly with the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt. 

He didn’t pull back from the kiss until Byakuya released him and gave him a small nudge. He moved his mouth lower, tasting pale skin as he licked and kissed his Master’s neck, wanting to learn even more of his body. Hisagi pushed away expensive fabric, kissing the exposed skin, selfishly worshipping every inch. 

The only noises Lord Kuchiki made were very quiet moans or soft hitches of his breath. Hisagi greedily wanted to hear more, putting every fact that Renji had let slip to good use as he pleased and pleasured his Master.

He soon removed himself from the noble’s lap and rested between open legs, working on the buttons to Byakuya’s trousers. A little shuffling later and Hisagi had released him. He took a moment to marvel a little at how beautiful his Master was; his hard, aching cock was as elegant and refined as the rest of him. Hisagi glanced up, noting how Byakuya’s cheeks were lightly flushed pink, his breathing ragged and his heated gaze so different to the piercing, soul-searching look that Hisagi had been given earlier.

“May I take you into my mouth, sir?” he breathed, hands already sliding up his Master’s thighs. 

“Yes, Hisagi, y-“ Was all Byakuya got out of his reply before his eager servant had wrapped his lips around him. Byakuya let out a groan, its volume attributed mostly to surprise and the rest to the fact that the warm, wet mouth around him was still a little tentative; that only did more to spur on his arousal. 

Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from watching as his desperate cock disappeared between willing lips with each bob of Hisagi’s head, Hisagi’s expert tongue rubbing and teasing just enough to draw out his pleasure without bringing him too close. His finger’s tangled in short hair, tugging lightly if he was drawn too close to the edge; he liked to keep these intimate moments going for as long as he could.

He finally relinquished his hold and let the boy do as he please, a louder moan escaping him as his prolonged release hit him hard.

Hisagi swallowed every last drop of his Master’s pleasure with a soft moan, finally releasing him from his mouth. He carefully tidied up his Master, making him presentable once more and pouring him a fresh cup of tea. 

Byakuya gratefully accepted it, needing to get some moisture back into his throat. He watched Hisagi from the corner of his eye, noting that he had indeed picked up on the noble not wishing to dismiss him yet.

He smirked a little to himself at the poor boy’s squirming. It was entirely evident how worked up Hisagi was and yet he was still attending to his duties first. “Would you like to be relieved, Hisagi?”

Hisagi flushed a little. “If there is nothing else you need, sir?” he whispered, perhaps a little desperate to return to his quarters and start masturbating to what had just happened as he was sure he would for months to come.

“Very well then.” Byakuya murmured, watching Hisagi begin to bow and back out of the room. “Sit.” he commanded firmly before taking another sip of his tea.

Hisagi paused mid-bow. “Sir?” he asked, an obvious hint of confusion to his voice. 

“Do I have to repeat myself, Hisagi?” He did not mean to sound threatening - well perhaps he did as it was quite amusing to see Hisagi hurriedly scuttle over to the sofa and sit carefully, although not very gracefully, next to his Master.

Hisagi watched with bated, slightly ragged, breath as Byakuya took another sip of his tea, set the cup down on the saucer and set the entire thing down on the table. This was torture; perhaps he had done something wrong. After all, why else would his Master make him wait for what felt like an eternity.

He startled slightly when he felt hands on his crotch, specifically hands undoing the buttons that held his trousers in place. Apparently his Master was rather fast and very dexterous. It seemed like he had somehow ended up between his legs in no time at all and unfastened his trousers, freeing his aching cock to the cool air of the room and only making him ache more.

“Sir, I -?” In pleasuring his Master, it had not even begun to occur to him that he would receive pleasure in turn, especially given their positions. Perhaps at some point if his Master were to fuck him it would be different - it would certainly be easier then for Lord Kuchiki to bring him to orgasm as well - but for this he had expected to be sent away and to take care of himself.

He certainly had never expected to see his elegant, beautiful, noble Master on his knees before him, brushing his lips teasingly to his aching cock like a common whore. He watched, helplessly aroused by his cock disappearing between his Master’s parted lips, a soft noise of pleasure and want escaping the noble that made Hisagi run hot.

“Oh god – please, sir-“ he groaned desperately, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight; those dark grey eyes watched him as his cock was sucked and teased with skill that he didn’t think a noble, let alone anyone as noble as his Master, would possess. 

Hisagi cried out suddenly as his orgasm came all too fast for his liking, groaning at the feeling of his Master swallowing around him. He felt quite embarrassed at coming so fast but another look down at his Master as he licked his lips with a smug look at him told him to feel otherwise. And made his cock jump with interest. 

Byakuya rose and took his seat once more, sitting back with his tea. “You are dismissed once you have calmed and tidied yourself up.”

“Yes, sir.” he murmured, blushing faintly as he hurriedly tucked himself back into his trousers. He got to his feet and bowed. “I am glad I could be of service to you, my lord.”

“You were excellent as always, Hisagi.” he replied, a small smirk on his face.

Hisagi blushed and quickly bowed himself from the room.


End file.
